My Life (ML)
by Sabaku No Itsuka
Summary: kisah kehidupan sehari-hari Sabaku No Gaara dan Haruno Sakura dalam menjalani hidup mereka sebagai suami istri/Lemon, Lime. [chap 2 update special B'day Haruno Sakura.]
1. Chapter 1

semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik mangaka

tercinta kita, Masashi Kishimoto.

merapikan lengan kemeja putih panjangnya, Gaara, lelaki tampan berambut merah , tersenyum melihat wajah polos putra pertamanya yang tidur di dalam box bayi. Gaara mendekati tempat tidur khus putranya, membelai sayang helaian merah muda bayi mungil yang terlelap di sana. Dengan hati-hati Gaara mengangkat tubuh mungil berisi bayi itu dalam gendongannya, memindahkan bayi tampan itu ke atas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan Sakura.

Sakura terpaku di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka menatap lembut sosok lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya membelai rambut merah muda bayi mungil yang tidur di sana, "Gaara-kun," Panggil Sakura pelan. Takut putranya bangun.

Gaara menolehkan saat mendengar suara merdu wanitanya dari arah pintu dimana ada Sakura yang berdiri disana. "Hm." gumam Gaara lalu kembali menatap putra kecilnya yang tertidur.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendekati tempat tidur dimana lelaki tampan berambut merah duduk seraya mengelus bayi mungil berambut merah muda.

Sakura merangkul mesra bahu suaminya lalu mencium pipinya. Tanpa menoleh menatap Sakura yang merangkul bahunya, Gaara tersenyum. Pria tampan berambut merah itu tetap pada kegiatannya, membelai helaian merah muda putra kecilnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandang putraku, hm?" Tanya Sakura menggoda. Jemari lentiknya menyisir rambut basah Gaara.

"Dia juga putraku, kau masih ingat saat kita membuatnya? Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat seperti itu." Gaara balik menggoda Sakura. Membuat pipi putih wanita itu bersemu merah.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Gaara, membuang muka malu dia menuntun suaminya untuk berdiri. Kakinya berjinjit saat akan memasang dasi merah bergaris hitam Gaara. Selesai memakaikan dasi Gaara, dia mengkecup bibir tipis Gaara singkat. "Kau bilang ada mitting jam sembilan pagi, ini sudah jam delapan anata. Lihat, kau masih sangat kacau."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, lelaki tampan berambut merah itu mengalungkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggul Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kyahhh~.."

terkekeh pelan Gaara menyentil jidat lebar wanita merah muda yang kini lebih tinggi darinya, "Kapan kau akan tumbuh tinggi hm? Kau sangat pendek."

Sakura mencibir, "kenapa kau mau dengan wanita pendek in~"

"kurus, jangan lupa tambahkan itu." potong Gaara cepat lalu tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura bersidekap dada lalu menatap suami merahnya yang dia akui tampan dengan tatapan kesal, dengan sengaja Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. "kenapa kau melamar wanita pendek dan kurus ini hm?"

tersenyum tipis Gaara menurunkan Sakura dari tempat tidur, memeluk wanitanya sayang lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sakura yang sedang cemberut, "karena aku mencintai wanita pendek dan kurus ini. Hh.. selera ku memang payah ya." bisiknya.

Dengan tidak rela Gaara melepas Sakura dari pelukannya, "Hh sudah diam," kesal Sakura." Dia menjauh dari Gaara yang menatapnya tak rela, "ini sudah siang. Tidak peduli kau bosnya kau harus berangkat pagi dan tepat waktu, jangan membuat orang menunggu ok." omel Sakura seraya mengambilkan jass Gaara dari lemari.

"Ini jasnya, hati-hati."

Gaara mengernyit tidak suka, "kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai depan pintu?"

"hn, tidak." jawab Sakura acuh seraya berjalan kekamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk putranya yang sebentar lagi mungkin bangun.

"Kecupan bibir?"

"Tadi sudah anata." jawab Sakura acuh dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura.." panggil Gaara.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Sakura mendekati Gaara yang belum mamakai jasnya, "biar ku pakaikan." Lalu merapikan jas hitam Gaara yang sedikit berantakan, "nanti, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Hn, aku janji. Jadi, apa aku bisa mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi ku?"

Sakura memutar mata malas, "Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?" Gaara menarik pinggang Sakura saat wanita itu akan pergi menjauh darinya. "Kau marah?" Sakura diam tidak mengacuhkan Gaara, "Itu hanya gurauan Saku, aku hanya bercanda." Jelas Gaara.

Sakura terkekeh sebelum Gaara menyambar bibirnya. Gaara mencium Sakura Dengan penuh nafsu, melumat, dan menghisap bibir merah Sakura. "aghh.. Anathh.. Sudah." erang Sakura seraya mendorong dada bidang Gaara yang menggesek dada penuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kekantor," Gaara merajuk lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura membawa tubuh wanita itu jatuh ketempat tidur bersamanya.

"Umm.. Gaarah~, kemejanmu nanti kusut." omel Sakura dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Gaara.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli." jawab Gaara acuh dengan nada mengejek. "Aww! Hei.. Hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakit tahu!" racau Gaara saat Sakura mencubik pinggang dan menarik hidungnya.

"Ini pantas untuk pria pemalas sepertimu.." Sakura tidak memperdulikan protes Gaara,dia semakin jadi mencubit pinggang Gaara tak kenal ampun.

"Apa salah aku libur satu ha_AWW! Saku sakit." rintih Gaara.

Gaara Menangkap kedua tangan kecil Sakura dengan satu tangan. Dia menatap mata emarld cantik Sakura lalu tersenyum, "dengar, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan Satu hari dengan istri, " tangannya yang bebas mencubit hidung mancung Sakura, "dan anakku, apa aku salah?"

Sakura selalu suka dengan tatapan mata Gaara, cubitan kecil lelaki itu di hidungnya dan senyuman setipis kertas lelaki itu yang selalu bisa menghipnotis dirinya.

Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura di depannya, menjilat, menghisap lalu menggigit bibir mungil itu meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk lidahnya yang tak sabar ingin menjilat, menghisap rongga mulut manisnya.

Melepaskan tangan Sakura, kedua tangan Gaara berpindah perlahan pada baju piyama yang Sakura pakai. melepas satu persatu kancing pijama itu, kedua tangannya masuk membelai buah dada berisi Sakura yang besar dan padat lalu meremasnya lembut.

"umhh.. Gaarahh.." lenguh Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum senang di dalam mulut Sakura, "Papapapa..." keningnya mengernyit mendengar suara kecil nan nyaring di atas kepalanya, Gaara mendongak. Dia mendapati seorang bayi laki-laki berambut merah muda yang merangkak di atas kepalanya dengan senyuman yang khas.

Melepaskan ciumannya dengan Gaara , Sakura kembali memasang kancing pijamanya yang sempat di lepas Gaara lalu bangun dari tidurnya. mengangkat tubuh mungil putra pertamanya dengan Gaara, membawa tubuh kecil bayi itu dalam gendongannya.

Tangan kecil Haru menggapai-gapai wajah Sakura, bayi kecil berumur delapan bulan itu tertawa senang lalu menarik baju pijama ibunya, "Ibu tau, ibu tau.. " gumam Sakura seolah mengerti keinginan putra kecilnya. Dia membuka tiga kancing atas pijamanya lalu mengangkat bra hitam berendanya kebawah payudara besarnya yang berisi kemudian mengarah mulut kecil Haru pada puting kecil kecoklatannya.

"Aku juga mau Anata.." rengek Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

[Spesial untuk B'day Haruno Sakura]

"Nee... Haru-kun. ada yang mau, apa kau mau membaginya sayang." Masih mengemut dan menghisap puting kecoklatan Sakura tangan kecil bayi berwajah tampan itu menggapai pipi Sakura, mengelus pipi halus ibunya dengan tangan gembulnya yang lucu, Haru memang sedikit gemuk, tanpa menghiraukan candaan sang ibu.

Gaara mendekati wajah Haru yang sedang mengemut, dan menghisap puting Sakura rakus. Dia menggesekkan hidung nya ke pipi chabi Haru, menggoda bayi gemuk yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. "Hei, Bayi besar. jangan terlalu rakus sisakan juga untuk Ayah." Goda Gaara seraya menggesekkan hidung mancung sempurnanya ke bibir kecil Haru yang penuh dengan puting Sakura. Cairan putih sedikit meluber di sudut bibir kecil Haru yang langsung di jilat Gaara dengan lidahnya , "Ummm... rasanya tidak begitu buruk, pantas anak ayah suka." Kata pria tampan itu sensual seraya menjilat bibir atasnya lalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Gaara." Teriak Sakura kesal, perkataan Gaara terlalu.. Fulgar.

Haru tertawa tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipi Sakura berpindah pada hidung Gaara, menarik hidung mancung Gaara gemas. "Hei." Protes Gaara lalu menggenggam tangan Haru, "Anak dan Ibu sama saja. Sama-sama Suka menarik hidung ayah. Apa hidung Ayah sangat bagus sampai kalian begitu iri, Hm?" tanya Gaara pura-pura kesal.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Ayah dan anak yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Haru tertawa Khas layaknya bayi pada umumnya saat Gaara balas menarik hidung kecilnya.

Drrr. Drrrr. Drrrrr.

Mendengus pelan Gaara berdiri dari tidurannya lalu mendekati meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Sakura bermain dengan Haru, mencubit kecil hidung mancung bayi tampan itu membuat bayi berambut merah itu tertawa seraya balas menarik hidungnya gemas. Keduanya tertawa, saling menatap lembut penuh Kasih Sayang sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang pria dewasa yang menatap mereka iri.

Memasukan handphonenya ke saku jas Gaara bersedekap dada dengan bibir mengerucut, "Aku tidak mau enjadi pria malang yang di acuhkan anak dan istrinya, Silahkan lanjutkan jangan acuhkan pria malang ini." Gumam Gaara pura-pura kesal seraya mengambil tas kerja yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

Haru melepas puting Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara membuat pria tampan berambut merah itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Papapapapa..." Celoteh Haru mengabaikan kedua sudut bibirnya yang belepotan dengan air asi Sakura. Tangan kecil bocah tampan itu meraih-raih udara. Mengerti apa yang di inginkan putranya Gaara meletakkan kembali tasnya lalu mendekati Haru, menggendong bayi berbadan super itu seraya terkekeh pelan. "Ouhh... Anak ayah yang tampan." Puji Gaara seraya mengangkat tinggi tubuh Haru membuat bayi laki-laki itu memekik senang.

Sakura mendekati Gaara dan Haru seraya tersenyum manis, "Siapa yang menelfon."

Gaara menurunkan Haru lalu menggendong bayi bertubuh gembul itu dengan satu tangan. tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang Sakura, menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya lalu mencium lembut pucuk kepala wanitanya. "Orang kantor." Jawabnya seraya menggesekkan hidung di pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Nee, Haru-kun. Kalau seperti ini Ayahmu yang pemalas ini tidak akan pergi ke kantor." Sakura mengambil Haru dalam gendongan Gaara membuat Gaara merengut kesal.

"Baik. Aku menyerah, Aku akan berangkat." Gaara menutup mata Haru dengan telapak tangan besarnya lalu mencium bibir Sakura.

"Gagaga.. pa." Protes Haru seraya menarik tangan Gaara yang menutup kedua matanya.

Selesai berciuman dengan Sakura dia melepas tangannya yang menutupi mata Haru. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum lega lalu mendongak menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya yang menatapnya penuh Kasih Sayang. dia tersenyum saat bibir basah sang Ayah mendarat manis di keningnya. "Ayah berangkat, Jaga Ibu. bila ada laki-laki datang laporkan pada ayah, ok jagoan." Gaara mengusap kepala merah muda haru lalu mencium pucuk kepala merah mudanya kemudian berpindah mencium kening Sakura.

"Apa perlu aku antar sampai pintu Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya yang sempat terabaikan, "Tidak perlu. aku tahu kau sangat sibuk sayang. Jaga Haru, Aku pergi." Pamit Gaara sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Sakura menaruh Haru ke atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, "Umhhh... jagoan ibu bau." Candanya lalu mendekati lemari khus tempat pakaian Haru mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian lucu dari sana. "Kita mandi ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka dengan seikat bunga tullip segar bermacam warna, Gaara membayangkan wajah senang Sakura saat melihatnya pulang dengan seikat bunga cantik kesukaannya. "Aku yakin. Dia pasti tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri." Gumamnya seraya masuk kedalam super car Mclaren MP4-12C merah.

Saat sedang di tengah perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Drrr. Drrrr. Drrrr.

Handphone lelaki tampan itu bergetar. Cepat-cepat Gaara mengambil handphonenya di dashbord takut Sakura yang menelfon. Memutar mata malas Gaara bergumam. "Hn." Dahinya mengerut mendengar suara kakak perempuannya di sebrang telfon, "Apa aku bisa menolak.". Menghela nafas, "baik. Aku akan datang." Gaara mendengus. Temari, kakak perempuannya, kalo ada maunya tidak bisa di bilang 'tidak' wanita berambut pirang istri dari Nara Shikamaru itu mengundang Gaara makan malam di rumahnya. Gaara melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kekarnya 'Jam 8 malam. Semakin cepat aku sampai aku bisa cepat pulang.' pikirnya. Gaara mengas mobilnya. Mengebut di jalan raya menyalip mobil yang menghalangi jalan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Menguap lebar Gaara masuk kedalam mobil lalu mendudukkan bokongnya jok mobil yang nyaman. Dia baru keluar dari kediaman Nara karena kakak perempuannya yang tak mengijinkannya pulang cepat.

Sreeek.

Dahinya mengerut mendengar sesuatu dan dia merasa menduduki sesuatu. Malas-malasan Gaara mengangkat pantatnya, melihat apa kiranya yang dia duduki. Mata hijau lumut lelaki tampan itu membulat melihat bunga yang tadi terbungkus cantik jadi ringsek karena dia duduki, "Bunganya." Di ambilnya bunga tulip yang sudah hancur dengan beberapa kelopak yang terlepas paksa dan ringsek. Gaara menggeram marah melihat hadiah special yang harusnya untuk Sakura hancur karena kecerobohannya. Dia terlalu mengantuk, ini sudah tengah malam, sampai lupa pada bunga kesukaan Sakura yang dia taruh di jok mobil di depan stir sampai dia menduduki dan menghancurkan bunga cantik itu. "Bagaimana ini." Racaunya dengan nada frustasi. Kalo saja Temari tidak menahannya pulang mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia sudah tidur nyaman satu ranjang dengan Sakura bukan mengerang frustasi di Garasi mobil milik Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan seperti mayat hidup dengan penampilan kacau, Jas tersampir di bahu, dasi yang entah kemana dan kancing kemeja yang hampir terlepas semua, menampilkan baju dalaman putih ketat yang mencetak jelas dada bidangnya yang menggiurkan bagi kaum hawa.

"Tuan." Sapa salahsatu satpam penjaga rumahnya.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara tak bergairah seraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya lalu melewati begitu saja para penjaga rumah yang menyapa dirinya penuh hormat.

OoOo

Sampainya di depan pintu kamar Gaara tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya melainkan menatap bunga tullip jelek di tangannya. Dia sudah berusaha mencari bunga baru tapi tidak ada satu toko bunga pun yang buka.

Menghela nafas pelan Gaara memutar knop pintu lalu berjalan perlahan masuk kekamarnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang memakai Lingerie Kimono merah berbahan lembut tidur menyamping, memeluk Haru penuh kasih sayang.

Mengelus pucuk kepala Haru, Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang memeluk tubuh kecil Haru lalu menaruh bunga tullip jelek itu di samping tubuh Sakura. Mengangkat tubuh kecil tapi berisi putranya, memindahkannya ke box bayi.

Selesai dengan Haru dengan hati-hati Gaara menaiki ranjang. Menatap wajah polos Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan lalu mengambil bunga tullip di samping tubuh Sakura, "Sakura..." panggil Gaara lirih. Satu tangan bebas lelaki itu membelai kening lebar Sakura lembut.

"Enggg..." lenguh Sakura seraya menatap Gaara sayu. "Kau sudah pulang." Gumam wanita itu setengah sadar.

"Hn." Gaara tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang kini memeluk guling dia tetap pada kegiatannya mengelus pucuk kepala wanita yang sudah di nikahinya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu tanggal berapa malam ini."

"Ini jam berapa?" Sakura balik bertanya masih dengan memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Satu dini hari."

"28 maret." Jawab Sakura parau tanpa membuka mata.

"Saku," panggil Gaara dengan senyum tipis yang tentu tidak di sadari Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan guling dalam dekapannya.

"Ya."

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

Mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut manis Gaara kedua mata Sakura terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan Manik virdiannya yang merah karena kantuk. Sakura berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Gaara yang tersenyum dengan seikat bunga jelek di tangannya.

"Maaf... bunganya~" tidak memberi kesempatan Gaara untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Gaara erat. "Aku tidak sengaja menduduki bunganya_ dan bunganya hancur." Bisik Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku_aku... bahkan tidak ingat tapi kenapa kau mengingatnya." Racau Sakura dengan isakan halus.

"Karena kau istriku," Gaara melepas pelukan Sakura menatap lembut sepasang manik virdian indah wanita itu lembut. "Ibu dari anak-anakku, dan cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Sakura menangis Haru lalu kembali memeluk Gaara, "Terimakasih. Terimakasih Gaara hiks..." isaknya.

Gaara tersenyum seraya melepas pelukkan Sakura, "Aku ingat hari ulang tahunmu pedahal kau sendiri tidak ingat, jadi orang pertama mengucapkan selamat, membelikan bunga yah walaupun bunganya sedikit jelek," Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Gaara saat mengatakan jelek yang terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Dan membuat mu menangis bahagia. Aku suami yang hebat bukan. Jadi, bisakah aku memdapatkan hadiah ku." Gaara menyeringai melihat pipi merona malu Sakura. Dia yakin Sakura sanga tahu apa yang di maksud dengan kata hadiah.

.

..

.

Tbc.

Lemonnya chap tiga ya hehe... udah malem soalnya. Aku juga udah ngantuk. Untuk segala kekurangan dalam fic ini aku minta maaf... ini aku sekali buat dan langsung publis. Ehem, Happy b'day Sakura... semoga semakin maju dan di sayang sama fans dan hatersnya semakin berkurang.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir kemaren. :

ookami child/ hanazono yuri/ harulisnachan/

AoStraw/ Kiki RyuEunTeuk/ Luluk Minam Cullen/

Luca Marvell/ hana/ Kumada Chiyu/ guesssst/

Guest/ De-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memekik pelan saat Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba, Wanita merah muda itu mengalungkan kedua tangan halusnya ke leher panjang sexy Gaara. "Gaara-kun?" Bisik Sakura penuh tanya, takut Haru terbangun. Gaara tersenyum, lelaki berambut merah itu beranjak dari ranjang dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya membawa wanita merah muda itu ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, "Kamar mandi." Gaara berbisik seraya menjilat cuping telinga Sakura sensual.

"Apa!" Pekik Sakura. "Aku belum jawab iya." Lalu merajuk.

Gaara tersenyum. Tanpa menghiraukan wanita merah muda yang merajuk dalam gendongannya dia berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu." Menggooda Sakura.

Pipi putih Sakura merona, "Kau mengatakannya hanya untuk menggodaku bukan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Sakura mencubit dada bidang Gaara membuat pria tampan berambut merah itu tertawa renyah. "Aku serius, aku merindukanmu." Gaara kembali berbisik.

"Dasar gombal."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar itu dari bibir menggiurkan Sakura. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan satu tangannya lalu menutupnya pelan-pelan.

"Ssttt..." Bisiknya lalu menurunkan Sakura ke dalam _**bathtub**_. Baginya tidak ada tempat lebih nyaman dan menggairah dari _**bathtub**_.

Sakura menghela nafas, kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak bisa menolak atau mencari alasan untuk menghindari Gaara. Dia membuka lingerie kimono, melepasnya lalu meletakannya di atas _**vanity cabinet**_-meja rias khusus yang ada di kamar mandi.

Gaara bersidekap dada, mata hijau tajamnya menatap Sakura yang sedang melepas lingerie kimononya yang kemudian di taruh di atas _**vanity cabinet**_. Melihat Sakura yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, tanpa menunggu lama dia menarik pinggang ramping wanitanya. Reflek Sakura memeluk punggung Gaara, takut jatuh. Mencium bibir merah muda menggiurkan Sakura, lengan berototnya tidak tinggal diam. Meremas setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura sensual "Akh! Gaarahh..." Sakura memekik. Gaara menampar keras pantatnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang memekik dalam mulutnya, Gaara menuntun Sakura berbaring di dalam _bathtub_. Tangan lelaki berambut merah itu bergerilya di paha putih Sakura, mencari lipatan kecil wanita itu lalu menyusup kebalik celana dalam berenda sexy Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. Kaget dengan dua jari Gaara yang memasuki bagian bawahnya seperti penyelusup. "Umhhh..." Sakura memekik tapi karena lidah Gaara berada dalam mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas.

Milik Sakura menghisap kedua jarinya buas. Gaara mengerang merasakan sesak tak menyenangkan di selangkangannya, entah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura, dia lapar, lapar akan tubuh Sakura. Dia haus, haus akan hisapan kemaluan Sakura pada penisnya. Mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah oleh lendir cinta Sakura, Gaara berdiri melepas kancing kemejanya terburu-buru kemudian melemparkan kemeja itu kesembarang arah.

"Kau siap SAYANG." Menyamankan diri di antara selangkangan Sakura, kedua tangan nakal pria berambut merah itu menyelusup ke balik celana dalam berenda sexy wanita berambut merah muda yang menggeliat tak nyaman di atasnya. Menarik celana dalam sexy itu sampai terlepas dari ujung kaki jenjang Sakura lalu menatap penuh minat lipatan berkedut mungil dan basah Sakura yang kemudian dia cium, hisap dan lumat habis bibir kemerahan wanita itu dengan buas.

Gaara itu pendiam, manis, romantis dan penuh perhatian. Tapi saat seperti ini dia akan jauh dari kata pendiam dan manis. Pria berambut merah itu akan kasar, aktif, dan tidak bisa diam dan mementing kepuasan akan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan berhenti kalau dia belum merasa puas, sekalipun rekan mainnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Itu alasan Sakura kenapa wanita merah muda itu takut, sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama.

"Ouhhhh... Gaaarrhhhhh..." Sakura meremas lengan berotot Gaara saat pria berambut merah itu menghisap keras lipatannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, mulut mungilnya tak berhenti mengerang saat dengan sengaja Gaara menghisap bagian sensitifnya, memainkan lidah di lipatannya.

"Akhhhh!"

Menjilat habis cairan cinta Sakura, Gaara menempatkan penis besar dan panjangnya di antara lipatan Sakura yang mengkilat karena tepantul cahaya dan basah oleh liur. "Ssshh..." Dia berdesis saat separuh kepala miliknya masuk area intip Sakura yang kemudian di hisap oleh lipatan kecil wanita itu.

"Ouhh... yeah! Mhhhmm..." Pria berambut merah itu berdesis keenakan. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak, maju-mundur-maju-mundur, terus seperti itu.

"Hahhh_ hyaahhh..." wajah manis Sakura merah padam, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Gaara, mulutnya terbuka tidak henti-hentinya memekik saat Gaara menusuknya lebih dalam.

_**Teeetttt... huhuhu... saya kena WB dan bingung mau lanjut fic ini. ada yang tahu gimana cara ngilangin WB?**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouuhh... akh! Akkh! Akhhh! Gaaraaahhh... apa tidak bisa pelan sedikit, umhh... Gaarhhhhh!"

Gaara terus menusuk Sakura dengan miliknya yang keras dan besar tanpa menghiraukan erangan wanita itu yang merengek di bawahnya. Bibirnya memagut bibir Sakura, pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak, satu tangannya meremas payudara penuh Sakura keras dengan satu tangannya yang lain meraba punggung polos Sakura pelan dan sensual.

"Tid-dak bissaahhh.. arghh, kau sangat sempit dan nikmat." Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara tidak melakukan ini dengan Sakura, kalau di hitung kira-kira dua bulan. Sakura yang selalu sibuk dengan Haru, tak jarang saat mereka melakukannya baru sampai setengah jalan, pakaian bagian atas Gaara dan Sakura sudah terbuka, Haru menangis dan Sakura meninggalkan Gaara yang menggeram menahan gairah. Kesal? Tentu saja Gaara kesal setengah mati, rasanya dia ingin menarik tubuh Sakura yang sedang menyesui Haru saat itu ke tempat tidur mereka kemudian memperkosanya tanpa ampun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Haru, bocah berbadan super yang haus akan asi ibunya, bisa-bisa Haru jadi kurus. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara menyayangi keduanya dia berusaha keras untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang tidak egois, tidak mementingkan diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

Bosan dengan posisi itu-itu saja, Gaara membimbing Sakura mengganti posisi bercinta mereka. Mendudukkan Sakura di lantai, posisi Sakura membelakangi Gaara dengan kedua kaki menekuk menyatu dengan lutut. Gaara duduk tegak dan kaki kiri naik pada sudut 90 derajat ke lantai, pinggul kiri dan kaki kanan terlipat langsung di depannya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk Sakura, menyandarkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya dan saat membalikkan punggung Sakura ke arahnya, ia mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh sensasi. Sakura yang sudah klimaks tiga kali hanya menurut. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas untuk sekedar menolak atau memohon istirahat sebentar pada Gaara yang belum klimaks satu kali pun. Laki-laki berrambut merah itu benar-benar kuat. "Anhh..." desah Sakura lemah Saat Gaara mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Mereka menyebut ini posisi angsa." Gumam Gaara di sela ciumannya.

"Ouhh..." Sakura mengerang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Gaara yang memeluk perutnya. Gaara mengecupi setiap senti wajah Sakura sampai wajah wanita yang mulai merintih sakit itu penuh oleh liurnya.

Suara decapan kulit basah bertabrakan, suara erangan dan desahan mengisi kamar mandi dengan cahaya tamaran tempat mereka bercinta sementara itu Haru yang tertidur di box bayi mengerjap menengok kanan-kiri mencari ibunya lalu menghisap ibu jarinya sampai dia kembali tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara yang memeluknya dari belakang di dalam bathup. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita buatkan kamar untuk Haru" Gaara mengecupi garis leher Sakura membuat wanita itu kembali mendesahkan namanya. "Anhh... Garahhh!"

"Agar kita bisa melakukan ini di atas tempat tidur bukan di kamar mandi seperti ini." Bercinta di kamar mandi memang menggairahkan dan menyenangkan baginya tapi Gaara tahu itu berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan terbukti dengan punggung Sakura yang memar karena terlalu tertekan pada sandaran bathup yang keras saat dia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ide bagus."

"Hm?" Gumam Gaara bertanya apakah Sakura serius mengatakannya, di kiranya Sakura tidak akan setuju. Gaara menarik dagu Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Ya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menemani Haru tiap malam."

"Ide buruk." Ucap Gaara tegas seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

Sakura terkekeh, senang rasanya menggoda Gaara, dia balik menarik dagu Gaara lalu mencium bibir lelaki itu lembut. Gaara membalas ciumannya, menekan lebih dalam. Tangannya kembali bergerilya di setiap sudut tubuh polos Sakura. "Anhh... apa yang tadi belum cukup."

"Belum. Sangat belum." Gaara menyeringai kemudian menempatkan diri di antara selangkangan Sakura.

"Ha?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. "Hwaaaa! Anhhs... Gaarmmm..." Sakura memekik saat Gaara menindih tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau siap honey." Dia memasukan kembali miliknya yang tegak ke dalam labia basah Sakura.

"Anhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya dengan hanya di tutupi selimut tebal, keadaannya sangat kacau rambut merah bata berantakan dan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat dan ehem, Cairan cintanya dan Sakura, Gaara memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ah.. ternyata dia masih di dalam bathup lalu di mana Sakura? Melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut Gaara berjalan lemas keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sapa Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan kemeja dan setelan jas kerja Gaara berserta tas juga sepatunya.

Gaara yang setengah sadar hanya tersenyum lemah lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya. Di peluknya tubuh Sakura, bibirnya sudah mengecupi leher Sakura, tak di pedulikannya selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya merosot kebawah menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau meninggalkanku lagi." Rajuk Gaara manja. Di pelukkan Sakura semakin erat.

Sakura mencubit perut Gaara, "Jaga prilakumu Gaara." Matanya mengerling ke arah box bayi, di sana Haru berdiri dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Pakai selimutmu aku tunggu kau di bawah." Sakura berjalan mendekati Haru lalu menggendongnya.

"Cepat mandi kita sarapan bersama."

Gaara melirik jam dinding di kamarnya jam 08 pagi. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Sakura yang sedang menggendong Haru menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Sudah, di kamar tamu." Gaara mengangguk, tanpa memungut selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dia berjalan malas ke kamar mandi.

OoO

Pagi hari adalah saat-saat tersibuk bagi ibu rumah tangga. Sakura sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di meja makan juga sarapan pagi di meja kecil khusus milik Haru. Selesai menata meja makan dengan makanan lezat yang di masak para maid Sakura mendekati Haru yang duduk di kursi khususnya dengan semangkuk bubur beras merah yang lezat. Haru dengan serbet dan sendok makan khusus miliknya tertawa senang melihat sang ibu datang dengan makanan kesukaannya. Kaki kecilnya mulai menghentak-hentak kursi dengan mulut mungil penuh liurnya yang bergumam khas. "Mamam... mam, pa mammam."

Sakura tertawa lalu mengusap rambut merah muda Haru sayang melihat Haru makan dengan lahap. Haru bukan tipikal bayi manja yang cengeng, bayi merah muda itu sangat ceria, lebih suka makan juga bermain sendiri, tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Dia hanya akan cerewet kalau sedang demam. "Anak pintar." Puji Sakura yang di sambut kerjapan polos Haru. Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Hy, Honey." Sapa Gaara yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

Sakura berbalik dan melongo melihat Gaara yang berjalan mendekatinya dan Haru. Gaara tampak berbeda dari hari biasanya, tidak memakai setelan jas tapi memakai Kaus merah lengan pendek dengan bagian lengan berwarna putih dan jins di bawah lutut, Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum Gaara memeluk tubuhnya erat lalu menciumi pipi juga pucuk kepalanya sayang. "Kau tidak kerja?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

Gaara melepas Sakura dalam pelukkannya, satu tangannya yang bebas meraba Saku celana jeans lalu mengeluarkan handphone layar datar warna hitam, di jauhinya Sakura yang menatapnya bingung seraya berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon. Selesai berbicara dengan orang itu Gaara berbalik dengan senyuman tipis saraya menggerakkan tangan kanan yang memegang Handphone. "Aku cuti." Ucapnya di sertai kedipan genit.

"Eh?" Bingung Sakura.

Gaara kembali mendekati Sakura yang ke bingungan, dia kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, tangan kanannya yang memegang Handphone menarik dagu Sakura sampai wanita yang memakai tanktop warna hitam dengan celana bahan selutut itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kita pergi piknik." Bisik Gaara sebelum mencium bibir Sakura lembut, melupakan sesosok bayi yang tertawa di meja khusus bayi seraya memperhatikannya dan Sakura intens.

"Gaara." Tegur Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari suaminya. "Jangan lakukan itu di depan Haru. Haru terlalu kecil untuk melihat yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau Haru mesum sepertimu"

Gaara terkekeh. "Semua lelaki normal itu mesum."

OoO

Di dampingi tiga mobil Ferrari hitam mewah, satu di depan dua di belakang, Gaara bersepeda dengan Sakura yang duduk di belakang dan Haru duduk di pangkuan Sakura. Sepeda yang di kendarai pria berrambut merah bata itu berjalan santai begitu pula mobil di depan juga di belakangnya, sesekali Gaara menggoda Sakura yang cemberut di boncengannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menggoes sepedanya, tapi anehnya sepeda itu tetap berjalan dengan santai. "Kau bilang ingin berpiknik naik sepeda, ini sudah naik sepeda." Ucap Gaara santai. Keluarga kecil ini akan berpiknik di bukit yang di kelilingi perkebunan bunga Aster, Daisi, Granium, Tulip dan bunga cantik lainnya, pengecualian untuk bunga lavender karena Gaara tidak menyukai bunga itu. Peralatan piknik di bawa mobil yang berjalan di belakang, karena itu mempermudah mereka.

"Ini sih sama saja." Rajuk Sakura dengan bibir yang semakin memanjang, cemberut. Gaara terkekeh. "Aku ingin kau memboncengku,"

"Ini sudah aku bonceng." potong Gaara cepat di sertai kekehan kecil.

Sakura semakin cemberut. Di abaikannya pemandangan luas kebun bunga Aster milik Sabaku yang menakjubkan, bunga cantik dengan kelopak tebal yang mewarni hampir seluruh kebun merambat di sisi kanan-kirinya, yang di dominasi warna pink, merah dan biru. "Tapi tidak seperti ini, di tarik Ferrari. Menyebalkan."

"Ini menyenangkan. Sejauh manapun sepeda ini berjalan aku tidak merasa lelah, hebat bukan?" Cengir Gaara.


End file.
